Planters which support a pot plant in an inverted disposition are known. Australian patent specification No. 701706 to Souris describes a plant pot for supporting a plant in an inverted orientation and includes an opening of fixed size for placing the plant in the pot. However Souris suffers from the disadvantage that there is no facility for accommodating plants with root structures too large to pass through the opening. It is an object of at least one form of the present invention to go at least some way towards addressing this disadvantage, or to at least provide the public with a useful choice.
The term “comprising” or derivatives thereof (eg “comprises”), if and when used herein, should be interpreted non-exclusively—eg if used in relation to a specific combination of features the term should not be taken to exclude the possibility of additional unspecified features.
Orientational terms such as “upper” and lower as used herein should be interpreted as applicable to the normal in use disposition of the invention.